leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FurryYunSeong/(Custom Champion) White Wolf, the Sacred Blade
|resource = energy |date = ? |health = 35 |attack = 100 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 65 |hp = 386 (+102) |mana = 200 |damage= 57.5 (+4) |range = 140 |armor = 12 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 6.55 (+0.65) |manaregen = 20 |speed = 330 }} White Wolf, the Sacred Blade is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Tiger's Claws triggers when you hit with a basic attack at 100% Battle Trance. White Wolf gains 15% movement speed and attack speed, and 10% life steal. These bonuses decay with the Battle Trance stacks over the next 3 seconds. Storm Winds trigger when you cast an ability at 100% Battle Trance. White Wolf gains 15% cooldown reduction and spell vamp, and 3% of his missing health as health regen. These bonuses decay with the Battle Trance stacks over the next 5 seconds. }} White Wolf dashes in a line, inflicting physical damage to all enemies in his path. Enemies at the end of his path take the most damage. This ability can be cast twice in succession before going on full cooldown. |leveling= 10 on cast (+10 per champion hit) |cooldown= 12/11/10/9/8 |cost= 50/50/55/55/60 |costtype= energy |range= 600 }} White Wolf cuts the air, knocking up the first enemy or monster hit and damaging all enemies in a line. His next 3 basic attacks gain bonus life steal and attack speed. |leveling= 10 on cast (+3% of damage dealt) |cooldown= 13/12/11/10/9 |cost= 60/60/65/65/70 |costtype= energy |range= 500 }} White Wolf's next basic attack gains armor penetration and bonus physical damage. The damage dealt by this attack will ignore shields. |leveling= 10 on cast (+10 if target is shielded) |cooldown= 16/15/14/13/12 |range= 200 |cost= 65/70/75/80/85 |costtype= energy }} Basic attacks restore 1.5% of the damage dealt as energy. White Wolf restores 100 energy, and the next ability cast within 7 seconds becomes empowered. Using an empowered ability will cause its normal version to go on an extended cooldown and increase its cost. |leveling= 15 on cast |cooldown= 45/40/35 }} White Wolf dashes in a line, inflicting physical damage to all enemies in his path. Enemies at the end of his path take the most damage. Enemy champions and monsters are slowed by 30% and take physical damage over 3 seconds. |leveling= 20 on cast |cooldown= 50/45/40 |cost= 80/85/90 |costtype= energy |range= 600 }} White Wolf cuts the air, knocking up the first enemy or monster hit and damaging all enemies in a line. His next 3 basic attacks gain bonus life steal and attack speed. White Wolf's slash becomes a cleave, knocking up all enemies in a cone in front of him. |leveling= 20 on cast (+4% of damage dealt) |cooldown= 20/18/15 |cost= 75/80/85 |costtype= energy |range= 500 }} White Wolf's next basic attack gains armor penetration and bonus physical damage. The damage dealt by this attack will ignore shields. The enemy struck is stunned for 1 second. |leveling= 20 on cast |cooldown= 20/18/16 |range= 200 |cost= 85/90/95 |costtype= energy }} White Wolf cuts the air around him, knocking all enemies away a slight distance and inflicting physical damage based on their missing health. |leveling= 400 30 on cast (+8% of damage dealt) |cooldown= 70/65/60 |cost= 90/95/100 |costtype= energy }} }} Notes - Battle Trance is triggered at max cap with a basic attack or ability cast. Upon being triggered, its bonus will last 3 seconds, with the posted bonus being the max and decaying along with the stacks until vanishing. - Battle Trance stacks can still be gained as they decay. The bonuses will last as long as Battle Trance is above 0. - Art of the Typhoon's activation and active energy restore has its own cooldown. Upon activation, Art of the Typhoon becomes Typhoon Blast. - Art of the Typhoon puts itself and the empowered ability on cooldown. Using Typhoon Blast stacks additional cooldown on itself. - The empowered ability is not separate from the basic ability. Activating Art of the Typhoon won't alter the cooldown of any ability, only when an empowered version is used. Category:Custom champions